


A Fine and Natural Sight

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, joelay - Freeform, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Michael and Lindsay's wedding reception and Ray gets an interesting proposition from the last person he expects</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine and Natural Sight

The evening was filled with the clinking of glasses and the chattering of excited guests as music flooded the venue. It was very much a joyous event, especially for two lucky individuals, and there was not a bad mood to be seen. Still, the occasional sigh could be heard from a few partygoers, wondering when their time would be as they looked on at the happy couple.

A certain Puerto Rican was having none of that, however, as he smiled on at his best friend dancing the night away. In fact, Ray honestly couldn’t have asked for a better evening as he rested his head on his hand in a seemingly euphoric manner. That was not to say that he didn’t feel a little jab of something at the back of his mind when Michael wrapped Lindsay up in his arms, but Ray managed to ignore it thanks to a Brit who tripped and broke up the tender embrace, causing quite a spectacle. 

It was then the music began to pick up and Ray watched as more people joined in on the dance floor, everyone flailing about to a song he didn’t know. He momentarily thought about joining everyone until he realized that he, Ray Narvaez Jr., most certainly did not dance. 

Letting out a small sigh, Ray reached into his pocket to fish out his phone, thinking maybe he could snag some embarrassing photos for blackmail later. He stared down at the screen, unaware of an approaching figure until a clearing of the throat made Ray look up.

“Joel?” Ray asked with confusion, seeing the older man look down at him with a slightly disheveled appearance. 

“Can I-May I have this dance?”

Ray blinked and then let out a nervous laugh. Of all things, why was Joel Heyman asking him for a dance? It wasn’t like they had ever expressed interest in each other and Ray was caught off guard with slight suspicion. He wasn’t going to deny that the older man was attractive, but this sudden attention was completely unprovoked.

“Um, this isn’t really a couple dancing song,” Ray replied slowly and tried to detect any signs of a prank.

He saw Joel shift and look down at his shoes before meeting the younger man’s eyes. “How about as a friend?”

For some reason, this made Ray’s face break into a smile and he decided then to throw away his whole mantra of not dancing. Shoving his phone out of the way, Ray stood up and opened his arms slightly. “Why the fuck not? I’m all yours.”

Joel’s face immediately turned red and his mouth moved though no sound came out. At this, Ray rolled his eyes in a teasing manner and grabbed Joel’s arm, dragging him to the dance floor. 

“I’ll have to warn you though, I don’t dance,” Ray shouted over the music and watched as Joel stared at him.

Finally, Joel regained his composure and leaned in close to Ray’s ear. “That’s okay, neither do I.”

When the older man pulled back, Ray laughed and shook his head, now having a much better idea of what Joel was up to, but not caring at this moment. Looking around, he took a quick observation of everyone’s dance moves and decided to do a mixture between Michael and Lindsay’s styles as they seemed to be the only two doing a decent job in Monty’s absence. 

Without skipping a beat, the songs continued on their apparent revved up music journey and Ray did his best to not laugh at Joel’s moves. At least the older man was trying and Ray certainly wasn’t one to start the critiquing. 

In any other circumstance, this kind of interaction with anybody would’ve led to Ray’s eventual headache, but being with Joel seemed to change all that. Maybe the older man was drunk, but whatever it was, he didn’t have a care in the world and Ray felt some of that being passed onto him as well. He was surprised he was having so much fun and wondered why he hadn’t tried this sooner. 

One song faded into the next and Ray didn’t realize how long he had been dancing until a slow, romantic theme flowed into the room. Giving a quick glance at Joel, Ray gave a nod and the two sat down at the table Ray had previously overtaken.

“That was fun,” Ray said, suddenly realizing how warm he was and seeing that Joel wasn’t fairing much better. 

“Yes, it was, Mr. I Don’t Dance,” came the smug reply and Ray laughed.

“You’re lucky I said yes. Most people would’ve gotten the cold shoulder.”

“Ouch.”

Ray shrugged with a grin and, after taking a quick glance at the bride and groom, turned back to Joel. “So, what brings you to my territory?”

“Alcohol? Cake? Drugs?” Joel nonchalantly replied and Ray could see the man awaiting his answer.

“Wrong on all accounts, Mr. Heyman,” Ray gave a mischievous smile and casually took a sip from his water.

“Well, how about a date then?”

Ray’s smile immediately dropped and all he could do was stare at Joel. He couldn’t believe those words had just come out of the man’s mouth and his whole view of Joel was quickly changing, though for better or worse he wasn’t sure at the moment. Joel’s face morphed into worry and Ray felt his mind furiously backpedaling. 

“Sorry,” the older man cleared his throat. “I’m sure that was out of line and-“

“No, no,” Ray quickly jutted in and found himself reaching out towards Joel. In the back of his mind, he was screaming at himself in confusion, but what was happening now seemed to be pure instinct. “I’d like to go on a date with you.”

Both men seemed shocked by what Ray had just said and the Puerto Rican was sure the temperature in the room had increased tenfold as he drew his hand back. Hastily looking down, Ray mumbled incoherent words to no one and wished he could pull out his phone and change the mood.

Instead, a laugh shook Ray from his frazzled state and he whipped his head up, not expecting the eyes of Joel staring right at him in an amused state.

“You’re cute, Ray. I don’t know why I didn’t think of asking you out earlier,” Joel grinned.

Ray swallowed and his mind went blank as he and Joel continued to look at each other, everything else happening around them starting to fade away. It was then music blasted in the room and both men were brought back to reality.

“Sounds like another high energy song,” Joel said in a casual manner, but Ray could detect a gleam of mischief in the older man’s eyes. Without warning, Joel shot up from his seat and held his hand out to Ray, his face set in an sly smirk. “Dance-off?”

It took Ray a single blink before he returned the grin and grabbed Joel’s hand, having a feeling the night was only just beginning. “Bring it on, old man.”


End file.
